


The Tower

by bettydice (BettyKnight)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, fairytale inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyKnight/pseuds/bettydice
Summary: Rapunzel-inspired ficlet





	

“I’m Hawke. Is this your tower?”

He is too perplexed to be on guard and just shakes his head. She musters him for a few seconds and then actually starts making her way up the tower, despite the height, despite the thorns.

* * *

“I’ve never left here.”

Fingers clenching, expecting shock or worse, pity. She just shrugs.

“This is the first time I’ve left my village, too. And the first thing I did was get lost in the woods and it’d just figure that the person I’m asking for directions has no clue either.”

Just like that, she makes them equals. Until now, he’s only ever been _lesser._

* * *

She returns, more than once, further nurturing the little flame of hope that he’s desperately tried to squash.

“I brought you pastries.”

Casually, she brushes off some of the glazed sugar that sticks to his cheek. He flinches. She apologises and refrains from touching him after that. He wishes she would.

* * *

“I can’t ever leave.”

“Have you tried?”

“It hurts.”

She frowns, but doesn’t ask him any more. He tried, once, years ago and sometimes he still wakes up at night screaming as his body remembers the pain. The marks bursting into flame and scorching him. His Master’s voice echoing in his mind. 

_You can’t leave. You have nowhere to go. You’re mine. You’re mine._

He’s not his own.

* * *

He doesn’t know why she keeps coming back. Why she bothers to climb the tower. He doesn’t ask, afraid to hear an answer opposing the one he is slowly building in his heart.

* * *

His Master feels a change.

When Fenris next sees Hawke, his wounds haven’t quite healed yet. He’s never heard someone curse like that.

* * *

Sometimes he has this dream. 

He is twining around Hawke, his limbs growing thorns. He is ripping her skin and pulling her down the tower, down, down. The dark abyss swallows them. For he does not know what awaits at the bottom and even his dreams refuse to tell him.

* * *

She stands beside him, looking out his lonely window. Their fingers touch. He doesn’t pull away. Her hand closes around his. They stay like that until the sun sets and she has to leave.

* * *

“Fenris.”

It’s soft on her lips and he cherishes the way she says it. He’s fond of her voice. So fond of the look in her eyes as she whispers his name. Becomes fond of his name, for the first time. He likes to hear it. He likes being Fenris, if she is the one that calls for him. He likes _himself,_ in front of her.

When her lips meet his, he claims this name for himself. 

He claims himself. 

* * *

He’s decided.

“I want to leave with you.”

* * *

It all goes wrong, so terribly wrong.

She’s there. His Master appears. Fenris can’t move, his limbs not his own, he’s not his own, he _can’t…_

Hawke spits in his Master’s face and he laughs, so cruel…

Fenris can’t move.

Hawke falls.

He doesn’t hear the impact because he’s screaming so loud.

The bonds snap.

Ablaze, he seizes his Master’s heart and crushes it in his hand.

One breath. One blink.

He’s _free._

* * *

He rushes to the window and forces himself to look down. She’s… she’s moving. Crawling.

Alive.

Thorns tear at his skin, trying to keep him from leaving but nothing can stop him now.

He crouches down next to her, calls her name and she moves a blind face in his direction.

There’s only blood where her eyes once were. The thorns know no mercy.

“No. _No!_ ”

Once more, his marking flicker to life.

Growing ever stronger until they light up the night. Until he himself is blinded by it.

It feels as though his bones are fire.

* * *

When he opens his eyes, she looks back at him.

Her hand reaches out for his and carefully caresses his skin.

His markings are gone, all that’s left are deep, red scars.

“Fenris.”

“I’m free.”

Her fingers entwine with his and they turn their backs on the wretched tower.

He never returns.


End file.
